


SUNSHINE AND BUTTERFLY

by BreakOfDawn21



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blue Butterflies, Correspondence, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, POV Ben Solo, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakOfDawn21/pseuds/BreakOfDawn21
Summary: Once, Ben Solo accidentally leaves his notebook under his desk at university. The next day, he finds it and notices that someone has left him a nice little note, signed with a simple sun. It makes him very happy. He marks a response. Ben thus begins to correspond with "Sunshine" through this notebook, signing his messages with a drawing of a small blue butterfly. Little by little, he becomes attached to this mysterious person who lights up his days with these sweet words.But who is this "Sunshine"?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	SUNSHINE AND BUTTERFLY

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This fic is a challenge that my friend Moongrim gave me x) Indeed, she told me that what I wrote was always very dark and sad (even if it always ends good). So, I had to write a 100% FLUFFY fic, very cute, very funny, without fuss.
> 
> Moongrim's account, she makes great stories, by the way😘: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongrim
> 
> And there is my friend who helped me to translate this fic in English: PotatoKittyKat❤️❤️ https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoKittyKat
> 
> Mine comes from a prompt Twitter, by @avengerxjedi, which I developped, making my own version. Here is the link. Watch out for spoils! https://twitter.com/avengerxjedi/status/1358967857435009026?s=21
> 
> I made a French version if you ever want: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358048
> 
> Come on, I'm posting for Valentine's Day x)
> 
> (Do you like my moodboard? I love my moodboard ^^)
> 
> Good fluffy! ^^

It all started with forgetting his notebook.

Twenty-three years old college student Ben Solo was pretty sure that he had left his notebook, the one he always used when jotting down notes and story ideas, under his desk in the classroom. And considering the fact that he had planned on writing some of his synopses on his computer tonight, this was an annoying inconvenience. He emptied everything out of his backpack, hoping that the notebook would still be there. It wasn’t. He had indeed forgotten it.

" You probably left it in one of your classes ", Tai, his roommate and best friend since childhood, tried to reassure him. " You will find it tomorrow. "

Most likely. But damn, what if someone gets their hands on it? A janitor or some other student having a class in this room until next Wednesday? Ben hadn't put his name or any identifying information in the notebook so that anyone who found it would know it belonged to him. Also, there were all his ideas for original stories, which someone might find ridiculous. Not to mention the little drawings of blue butterflies that he sometimes made with his pen in the corners listening to his teacher, and incidentally his uncle, Luke. Although no one would know that the notebook belonged to him, the fact that someone might discover his secret garden made him nervous. People were going to think it was stupid and… In that case, how would he get his notebook back?

" Nobody's going to steal it from you, Ben. I mean, who would want to take it home anyway? "

It was with Tai's words that the student more or less reassured himself as he found himself unable to sleep, restless. The next day, Ben left for university early, hoping that his notebook would still be there. Otherwise, he would go to the Lost And Found, which looked like a real Aladdin’s cave. His chances were slim. He didn't have class in that room today, but luckily the door was unlocked to allow the morning class to enter. There was no one there yet, except him. Frantic, Ben hurried to his seat and checked under the desk.

His notebook was right there. A small blue spiral notebook. The student let out a deep sigh of relief. No one had touched it. Right? Collecting his belongings, Ben hurriedly turned each page to make sure nothing was missing. His notes. Alright, he would have felt silly to have lost them. His ideas, his butterflies... As he flipped through the notebook, the young man noticed strange orange ink among the blue ink on the last page. Ben frowned. Cursive. That wasn't his handwriting...

_Hey! ^^ I think you forgot your notebook. Well, I suppose you noticed that... I could’ve given it to the Lost and Found, but considering the mess it is, I was afraid you wouldn't find it. I just would like to tell you that your story ideas are fabulous! It makes me wanna read them! Also, I love your little butterflies! :D That's really cute! Hope you’ll find your notebook and read this message! And that you will continue to write these stories!_ _😊_

Beautiful, thin, flowing handwriting with attached letters. Unusual. It looked like the Allura font. For any signature, the person had drawn a small sun. Ben reread these words several times in disbelief. Then he smiled and snorted. Oh, part of him was embarrassed that someone had actually read his notebook. But this someone didn't find it ridiculous at all. Ben wondered who this admirer of his prose and his drawings was. In his shoes, he wouldn’t have left a message for the owner of a simple notebook forgotten under a desk... Curious. Anyway, that little note put him in a good mood for the day. It was kind.

" Beaumont, could you please shut up for once? " sighed a voice.

Ben turned his head as he got ready to leave university at six P.M. Rey Johnson, accompanied by her two friends, Jessika Pava and Beaumont Kin, had just entered the large hall of the pavilion, her motorbike helmet in hand. The young man paused for a second to look at her. He didn't know her very well. They had had two or three joint classes last year. He had immediately found her pretty with her hazel eyes, her brown locks in front of her ears, her thin and pointed little nose, her prominent rosy cheekbones, the dimples that formed at the corners of her lips with each of her expressions and her bright smile.

The two students had participated in a debate organized in class. Rey had won, bringing down his pride more than he cared to admit. So much that Ben didn’t know what to say anymore, losing all his means. A tall, rather massive guy, with black curls, demeaned and intimidated by a pretty little brunette with a huge British accent who wasn’t afraid of anything. Despite his stung ego, he hadn't held it against her in the slightest. Ben had even tried to congratulate her on her victory, quite awkwardly. So awkwardly that, in the end, Rey took it the wrong way, failing to know whether he was complimenting or insulting her. These memories darkened the young man's mood slightly.

His gaze then met Rey's. She frowned and her friend Jessika whispered something to her in a low voice. The student rolled her eyes with a sigh and the trio walked away. Ben swallowed, pretty sure she hated him. Realizing that he had been standing there like an idiot for awhile, the young man shook his head and left the building, pulling the hood of his raincoat over his head. The rain was pouring down, as usual. A real deluge assailed the city during each autumn season. Back at the apartment, Ben was happy to tell Tai that he had collected his precious notebook. He even showed him the little note he'd received as a bonus. A message that had brightened his day, like a ray of sunshine, despite the heavy rain!

The following Wednesday, at the end of his literature class with his uncle Luke, Ben hesitated to put his notebook in his bag. He opened it to the page of the mysterious message with the elegant handwriting. The person who wrote it was most likely sitting in his seat during an afternoon or evening class. What if... What if he answered the message, to thank him or her for the compliments and encouragement? Ben took a picture of the pages of the notes he would need by tomorrow morning. Then he grabbed his pen and wrote the following response:

_Hello._

_Thank you very much for this little note. It really made me happy._

Ben bit his lip, hesitating for a moment. What else to put on?

_I'm glad you like my stories. And my butterflies._

He grimaced. It sounded less ridiculous in his head than on paper.

_I reassure you: I have found my notebook. As you can see._

The student slapped his forehead. Pathetic. However, he continued:

_Anyway, I'll leave the notebook under the desk so you can see the answer. I'll get it back afterwards, don't worry. Thanks again._

He was about to sign " Ben ", but decided against it. No, he might as well keep his anonymity. He drew a little blue butterfly instead. Would he get an answer? _We'll see,_ he thought. Ben carefully hid the notebook under his desk and left the place. On Wednesday, the student only had lessons in the morning. He had to turn in an essay for the next week on a novel, so he had the afternoon to start it.

Ben made his way to a rather cozy cyber cafe near campus. He sat down at a table and took out his laptop, his book and his phone with the photos of his notes. Personally, he would have preferred to continue reading one of the thrillers he was fond of, but this was not the time for procrastination. Ben then went to the counter to order a coffee. And there worked Rey Johnson and Jessika Pava. Many students came to this place. They represented a large part of the clientele.

" Hum… Hello, Rey. "

The latter, busy preparing orders, looked up at him and frowned.

" You remember my name? "

She looked suspicious. Ben shrugged, puzzled.

" Well… Yeah. "

Uneasiness hovered between them for a moment.

" Hum... Nice uniform. It looks good on you. "

Ben regretted the words the moment they broke his lips. Seriously? Is that all he could find to make a conversation? Pathetic. He mentally slapped himself. Confused, Rey looked down at her black T-shirt and apron, dirty, slightly floury from the pastries she had just made. The young woman made a little grimace and rolled her eyes.

" Yeah… Right… "

She seemed to think he was messing with her. As if the rare times he tried to talk to her, his awkward words came out like insults in her ears.

" Jess? Can you take this order, please? I'm busy! "

" Comin’! "

Rey tightened her bun, straightened her cap, and didn't pay Ben the slightest attention anymore. He pursed his lips. She definitely didn’t like him. Well, whatever, then. She could hate him. He didn't care. Right? The person who had left him a message in his notebook was way nicer. He should focus on people who showed him a minimum of kindness. Like Jessika, who, smiling, took his order and wrote his name, after asking, on a cup while Ben paid. She poured coffee into it, adding the cream, milk and sugar, and finally handed it to her client.

" And there you go! "

The student frowned.

" Huh... My name is Ben, actually. Not " Ren ". "

" Oh? Oops, sorry, I misheard it ", Jessika apologized with a shrug. " This is because of the news on the TV about the " Knights of Ren " gangsters. I got confused. "

But Ben wasn't listening to her anymore. He found himself inspecting her handwriting on the cup. Sloppy, fast. Certainly not as unique as the one in his notebook, written in orange ink. No, the person who left this message for him was not Jessika Pava. This narrowly reduced the long list of probabilities. As he returned to his table, the young man heard Jessika speak behind his back. A low mass.

" Come on! He’s kinda cute with his puppy eyes! And he seems well m… "

" Ugh. Jess, stop it! " Rey exasperated. " Would you please talk about something else after all this time? Date him if you want to but leave me the hell alone with this! "

Ben's cheeks flushed. He stopped and turned his head. Were they talking about him? They no longer spoke. Jessika was now serving another customer and Rey had disappeared under the counter to change the trash cans. Maybe he was just imagining things. Surely. Wasn’t he? The student sat down in front of his computer to begin his work. His eyes rested on the photos of the notes in his notebook, on his phone. Then, he was seized with some doubts about it. What if someone else stumbled across the notebook, read it, judge its contents? What if the person wouldn’t answer?

The young man knew the next day, early in the morning as, like the last time, he returned to the class and made his way over to his desk. His notebook hadn't move. Ben leaned on and picked it up, impatient, and opened it to the page of their two messages, hoping for another response. Nothing. Ben sighed deeply, disappointed. What was he expecting anyway?

Maybe the person hadn't found the notebook. Or hadn't come to class yesterday. Perhaps he or she had only read his message and decided not to respond. Either way, both messages were at the bottom of the page. There was no more place to write. Pity. Ben would have needed a nice little note to start the day. He started to close the notebook, saddened, but noticed orange writing a few pages away. The young man startled and read what was written here.

_Hi there! ^^ Sorry, I'm replying here because there was no more place on the other page. I’m a happy girl! You found your notebook! Woohoo! It would’ve been a shame if you lost your notes and all those great ideas! Are you going to write these stories? There are a lot of them on police investigations. Guess you love thrillers AND butterflies? Do you plan to write some any later? In any case, these little summaries make me wanna read it!_ _😊_

A new drawing of a sun concluded the note. Ben swallowed and pursed his lips. " Happy girl ". This person was a girl. That's all he knew about her, besides her pretty, neat cursive handwriting. The young man then smiles. She had guessed his passion for thrillers. And she was asking him questions! She was interested in him and was waiting for his answers! Ben took out his pen and wrote under his message:

_Hello. Yes, I do love thrillers. I would like to become a writer later. Well, I think you can guess it. My uncle edits novels in his spare time, he’ll help me with that. But first, I think I'll start with some simple short stories. You know, these ideas are rough. It’s not perfect at all. I have to work on them. It comes to me like that, very often. A lot of story ideas. And yes, I like butterflies, ever since I was a kid._

Hesitant for a brief moment, he added:

_Anyway, what about you? What are you studying when you don't write sweet messages in forgotten notebooks? What would you like to do after university?_

He signed with a butterfly and put his notebook back under the desk. This new message was heartwarming for him and Ben was in a good mood, almost floating on a cloud, all day. The next day he told himself he couldn't wait a whole week! So, just in case, the student made his way to the classroom early in the morning, although he only had class in the afternoon, to collect his notebook. What a miracle! The girl had already answered him!

_Hello! ^^ Your uncle is an editor? Awesome! If your novels hit the bookstore, I'd love to read them! I'm sure you write very well! I take journalism class. I would like to become a reporter! Right now, we're learning to analyze articles, verify sources, beware of misinformation and disinformation... It's interesting, but I’m eager to start reporting real stories on my own. You know, for example, on Wednesday, on the TV, new outlets were talking about the case of the crimes committed by a bunch of bizarre looking gangsters who called themselves the " Knights of Ren ". I could see myself covering this topic. Investigating, questioning witnesses, etc. Kinda like some of your story ideas. That must be why I love them._ _😊_

Another sun. Ben stifled a small laugh. This girl was amazing! Plus, they seemed to share a few passions. But… The Knights of Ren… Jessika Pava had told him about them on Wednesday at the cyber cafe. However, it wasn't her. She didn't have the same handwriting. So, this secret admirer was a girl, a journalism student, who wanted to be a reporter and liked his story ideas. Would they continue to communicate in this way, like spies, through a notebook? He liked the idea.

Then, a curious little routine set in. Every morning, Monday until Friday, Ben went into this classroom and pulled his blue notebook from under his desk. He leafed through it, holding his breath to see the stranger's response to his last message, which he read with a blissful smile on his face, before responding enthusiastically. The person had to perform the same little ritual, in the afternoon or in the evening.

They initially exchanged a few small talk, telling each other a little about what they liked, how their days went, their little daily worries... Ben learned that " Sunshine " was twenty-one years old, liked to ride a motorbike and was very greedy. A real sweet tooth, according to her. He thought it was cute. The more weeks passed, the more Ben wondered who this secret admirer could be. He didn't dare ask her name, and he didn't give his name either. Then the student found himself observing the girls he passed in his classes or in the hallways, imagining them writing these words to him every day. Maybe he ran into her every week without realizing it. How ironic!

And once, responding to yet another playful and adorable message signed by a sun, Ben dared to write, breathlessly: " _Would you like to meet in person? My name is..._ " The young man didn’t finish his sentence. He stared at it, pursing his lips, his fingers clinging to the pen. Maybe too… direct? Maybe he could bring it a different way, play with his writing style, so she won’t feel uncomfortable nor think he was forcing her to meet? After several rough tries, Ben let out a groan of rage and crossed out each one. Then he tore off the page, tore it to pieces in frustration, and wrote his answer again, without asking the question this time. Never mind.

Ben had been trying every morning of the week ever since to find the courage to ask her if she wanted them to meet, but no avail. The thing was: the more they communicated in this way, the more the young man began to become attached to this girl. She was adorable. She made him laugh, made him feel good. She touched him. He rushed every morning on the weekdays to read her messages, finding the weekends way too long, certain that he was the only person on this planet who hated Fridays and looked forward to Mondays. All it took was a little note, simple words from this beautiful sunshine to bring some light to his day. Like a clearing through the rain.

But despite his desire to meet this girl, to talk to her in real life, Ben couldn't bring himself to ask her. What if she didn't want to? Or worse, what if she wanted to, but he wasn't as she imagined? Him, too massive, with his disproportionate size, his nose too big and his ears too protruding. With his excessively long, asymmetrical face studded with moles. With his chin too crooked and his mouth too pulpy looking like the one of a red-lipped batfish. She could never like him with that. And what if he messed up and disappointed her? Ben, with his legendary clumsiness at communicating with others, would soon have given her an awkward compliment that she would take for an insult, like poor Rey.

No, Ben didn't want to ruin everything. Maybe this girl would refuse to even answer him if he asked her to meet in person. And he refused to lose these messages, these little words that they exchanged and which brought him so much joy. Did she feel the same, anyway, or was it just for fun to her? Better not to get emotional, although his heart hoped that this girl liked him more and more as well.

At the end of the dreadful rainy season, the two correspondents began to bring up somewhat more personal matters, to comfort each other. Sometimes, Ben complained about his difficulty communicating with other people usually, his uncle, his father, and his parents' divorce, which had left a deep mark on him as a child. " Sunshine " then told him that she understood him perfectly, since her jerk parents, as she called them, were nothing but notorious alcoholics, causing her to feel despair. Also, she stressed every day to pay for her studies alone and her boss at her work was quite aggressive and unpleasant. Ben felt a lot of sadness and compassion for her. If only he could help her...

_You know… It really makes me feel good to talk to you. I realize that I confide you things that I never tell my friends... With them, I sometimes feel like I'm wearing a mask. I smile, but deep down, I feel terrible and no one sees it. I am surrounded and yet, sometimes, I feel so alone._

Moved by this heart-to-heart confession, Ben wrote below this message:

_You're not alone._

He didn't write anything else, not knowing what to say. The next morning, Ben saw that she had answered him:

_Neither are you._

_Thank you. Really. For everything._

_Bye! Have a nice holiday!_

This time, instead of a sun, she had signed it with a heart.

This was the last message, this Friday in December. The next session class would not start again until mid-February. Ben left with his notebook, his head bowed. During the following weeks, he reread these precious messages several times with a smirk. A gentle warmth flowed through him every time. He liked to trace with his fingertips each of the pretty little letters, each of the small suns and especially this heart drawn for him, whatever it might mean.

He often found himself hoping to have this girl in front of him, to take her in his arms and hug her, hold her close. But these re-readings also made him sad. He missed these exchanges terribly. Ben didn’t know what she looked like, nor even her name. How could he have feelings, then? It was insane! He didn't even know who she was! Well... Yes, he felt like he did, from a certain point of view. Ben knew that " Sunshine " was a radiant, kind, adorable, funny young woman, a fan of his butterfly drawings and ideas for stories, aspiring to be a reporter.

He knew she was in great pain and felt very lonely at times. Just like him, especially now. Ben could see himself in her perfectly. Did she miss their messages as much as he did? Perhaps. Hell, he should have had the courage to ask her if she wanted to meet him. Or at least give her his name and number, in case she wanted to continue their conversations by texting. But he didn't. And now they were both alone, apart.

However, their meeting would have been disastrous. Almost as much as the unbearable Christmas dinner with his cursed family. That was what Ben thought. Maybe it was better this way. However, he still wanted to speak to " Sunshine ". He missed her so much. So, one day the young man took his pen and wrote down everything that was on his heart in his notebook. The girl wouldn't be able to answer, but… Ben still felt the need to tell her everything.

Tell her how much he missed her. Tell her how much talking with her all these weeks, even without seeing her, had made him feel good. Tell her that not a day went by that he didn't think of her. Tell her how much he would like to help her with her problems. Tell her how much he would have liked to meet her in person. Lost in thought, he drew a whole flock of blue butterflies around those words.

Thus, several pages were filled. Ben reread them all with a sigh. It had allowed him to empty himself a bit, easing the pain in his chest slightly. But " Sunshine " would not receive this message before the start of the class session. He didn’t even know why he assumed that their correspondence would resume. Maybe the girl, whoever she was, had finally moved on, after all. They didn't _really_ know each other.

Unlike him, she didn't own the notebook, so she couldn't reread everything they shared. Their messages, as they went along, must have seemed like distant memories to her. Ben might have helped her during this difficult time in her life, but now, this mysterious girl had to thrive, be cheerful, open up to others. And he was left alone, like a desperate man. And desperate, he was more particularly on February 14, shortly before the start of the class session. Desperate and grumpy.

" Where are you going? " Tai asked in the evening as his roommate put on his coat. " You have a Valentine and you didn't tell me? "

Ben frowned. A what? _Oh._ Right. Valentine's Day...

" No ", he sighed. " I'm just going to the cyber cafe near campus for a drink. "

" Do you want me to come with you? "

Shaking his head, the young man smiled weakly before answering:

" No, thanks. I think I need to be alone a bit... But I promise I'll bring you some brownies. As you love them. "

" Okay, thank you, but... Are you sure you're not seeing someone? " his roommate insisted, suspicious.

He ran a hand over his shaved head and scrutinized him, his eyes narrowed, as if trying to read the answer in him.

" Why? "

" I don't know… Lately, you seem… in love. Somehow. "

Immediately, Ben's face turned red.

" M… Me? " he stammered, pointing to himself. " In love? "

" Somehow, yes. I know you. It shows. Do you want to tell me about it? You don't have to, but if you ever need to… "

The student wave his hand, as if to assure Tai it was nothing. He then left the apartment and walked to the cyber cafe. Little by little, snowflakes lined his thick dark hair. A multitude of scarlet hearts adorned all the illuminated windows that lined the sidewalk. Ben remembered Tai's words.

" _In love_ "

How could you be in love with someone you've never seen in person? That you didn't even know, despite the strong connection Ben had felt with this girl during their writing exchanges? The young man pushed open the door of the cyber cafe with a long sigh. His notebook was there, in the inside pocket of his coat, against his heart. He put a hand on it, to feel it, as he walked over to the counter. There, the student was a little surprised to see Rey Johnson, who, after seeing him, stared at him with a frown. She was sneaking up on chocolate, waiting for customers. A real sweet tooth. It was cute.

" All alone for Valentine's Day? " she asked, her mouth full.

In response, Ben pursed his lips, a little nervous. Was she making fun of him? He couldn't tell by her tone. Rey finished swallowing her chocolate, wiped her mouth, a little ashamed, and sighed.

" You're not the only one there. Okay, what am I serving you? "

" _You're not the only one_ ". Ben immediately thought of " _You’re not alone_ ", the last corresponding message read from him. Well, it had nothing to do with it.

" Hum... A latte. Random. Two creams, two sugars, two milks. I’d rather do without today's specialties. "

The brunette shrugged and grabbed a cup to write his name on it.

" It's Ben, huh. With a B. B-E-N. "

" I know, thanks. I’m able to write three letters without fail. I'm not a cafe waitress cliché. My name isn’t Jessika Pava. "

The two looked at each other for a moment, in silence, before stifling a laugh. Ben found it weird. Laughing with Rey, who had hated him until then since that famous debate… As she prepared his order, the young man paid, tip included, before turning to glance around. A few couples were kissing or exchanging sweet words while sipping their drinks. Ben felt a small pang in his heart. Where was " Sunshine ", tonight? Did she have someone now? Suddenly, he found himself very stupid and ridiculous, getting emotional like that for a complete stranger. Pathetic. At the highest point.

" Here you go! "

Ben turned to Rey, who was handing him his coffee. He took it and his eyes widened in shock. His name was perfectly written there. In pretty cursive letters. It looked like the Allura font. Thin, fluid, neat handwriting. A handwriting he would recognize among a thousand. Beside his name, Rey had even drawn, in a hurry, as a habit, a little sun. Ben's heart skipped a beat. He took a step back and almost spilled his coffee. No… Impossible… And yet… His eyes like big round plates, he lifted his head to meet Rey's.

" It is you… "

The young woman frowned, puzzled.

" Huh... Of course, it's me. Are you sure you're okay? "

In response, Ben swallowed, not taking his eyes off her. Rey... He sometimes ran into her with her friends when he was leaving at university. She was taking evening classes, as she worked in the cyber cafe to pay them during the day, right? Journalism class to become a reporter… She came to university on a motorbike, loved to stuff herself with sugar greedily… She was there, from the start, before his very eyes. And he hadn't seen anything. Unless… Ben remembered all the times he had imagined this girl with whom he spoke, corresponded, conversed, discussed, exchanged, confided. Rey. In his head, she looked like Rey. And it _was_ Rey. Right?

" Ben, what the... "

Ben put his coffee down on the counter and pulled his blue notebook out of his pocket. At the sight of it, the young woman turned pale. She opened her mouth, closed it, and frowned, confused, as Ben put the little spiral book in front of her eyes. Hesitantly, Rey leafed through it a bit and discovered a whole conversation, blue and orange, on the pages, in addition to some notes and drawings of butterflies.

" Where… Where did you find that? " she stammered.

"It's mine ", Ben replied, struggling to calm the frantic beating of his heart. " My notebook, my notes, my ideas for novels… and my butterflies. "

At those words, Rey's face fell. Then, she shook her head, as if it was hard to believe, and handed him the felt pen with which she marked names on cups.

" Draw… Draw a butterfly. On your coffee. Quickly. Don't think about it, just... do it. "

As this request sounded a little raw, she added in a softer tone:

" Please. "

A little bewildered, Ben nodded and did so. He took the felt and sketched a butterfly next to the small sun on the cup. Immediately, Rey grabbed it to compare this with the notebook. No more doubts. It was indeed the same style of drawing. The young woman put her hand on her mouth and took a few steps back, without taking her eyes off Ben, in shock.

" It _is_ you… "

Oh no… She was disappointed. Ben sighed deeply, saddened. Rey imagined she was talking to someone else. He was probably the last person she would have thought of. The brunette stared at him for a moment, stunned, seeming to think. Then, she said to the kitchen:

" Boss? I'm taking my break. "

Her break? Without waiting for a response, Rey took off her cap and walked around the counter to join Ben. There, uncomfortable, her cheekbones flushed, she urged him to follow her to an empty table by the window. First, they looked at each other, eye to eye, for a long time, studying each other in silence, still not able to believe it completely. To think that they had corresponded together for all these weeks, not realizing each other's identity... What were the odds?

" I wrote to you ", Ben whispered finally, dragging the notebook across the table to her. " You couldn't answer, but I kept writing to you anyway. You can read if you want to. "

Rey nodded and looked at the last pages. Damn, he had written a whole novel for her! The young woman began to read and Ben stared at her, holding his breath. What if she thought he was exaggerating? What if she found him cringe, embarrassing, intrusive? But Rey smiled as she went, blushing with pleasure. She even bit her lower lip, one hand on her heart.

" It touches me deeply. "

" I… Otherwise, for our interactions before, I never meant to insult you ", Ben said. " I'm sorry, I'm just… so bad at talking to other people. "

He rubbed his face in shame. However, Rey smiled at him. A beautiful smile. The very first one she ever addressed to him.

" You told me so... in the notebook. I missed our little messages too, you know... I had photographed the pages with my phone to reread them during the holidays. "

Then she sighed:

" I'm sorry too... Well, it's a little... embarrassing to say, but I... "

Rey bit her lip uncomfortably and looked down.

" Do you remember the debate? My friend Jessika got it into her head that you had some kind of... crush on me when I beat you. Since then, she keeps teasing me about it whenever you're around… and I admit that it annoys me, like she's really annoying. Though, I've always found that... this bothered me more than it should, by the way. But it's not your fault, eh... My reaction was stupid. "

Given Ben's scarlet cheeks and puppy eyes, the young woman realized he had panicked at the mention of " crush on her ". She flushed too, but still took the initiative to put her hand on Ben's, giving him a comforting smile. The contact made them both shiver.

" I'm glad we were able to get to know each other better by chatting with your notebook. We have more in common than I thought. Little did I know you were such a passionate… and attentive person! It really felt good to talk to you, you know ", she confessed.

Ben looked down to stare at Rey's hand on his. Then, he slowly nodded.

" Yeah, me too. I… "

A harsh voice from the kitchen interrupted him immediately:

" Rey! What the fuck are you doing? Go back to the counter!

The break was over.

" I'm coming, Mace! "

Reluctantly, Rey got up from her chair and turned to Ben.

" My shift will be over in an hour. Will you… Will you wait for me? "

She clenched her jaws. Why would he do it? She hadn't been very nice to him lately. For stupid reasons. But to her relief, Ben nodded.

" As much as it takes. "

Rey smiled and found herself contemplating the features of his face. His black hair felt silky, soft to the touch. The tips of his ears, hidden under the thickness of his curls, protruded. She found it adorable. His dark irises were glowing, perfectly reflecting the surrounding lights. Real puppy eyes. The way he looked at her… Sure, Ben didn't meet the standards of beauty, but in a way, the asymmetry of his mole-studded face was charming. Very charming. And his full lips...

The brunette blushed violently. Then, she started to walk away before retracing her steps. Whatever! Rey leaned in close to Ben, cupped his face and, responding to an impulse, kissed him. She was the first surprise. Ben flinched but let her do. A soft kiss, mellow, shy, a little awkward. It didn't last long. Rey finally pulled her face away, wondering what she had just done. The young man was staring at her, bewildered, obviously asking himself the same question. Rey tried to catch her breath.

" I… Sorry. The more I read your messages... The more I wanted to do that, I guess, even though I didn't know who you were. I didn't dare ask you. But I loved seeing your messages every evening after a harsh day. I felt like… some kind of connection with you. It made me so much good, in addition to comforting you about your daily worries, to feel understood and listened to... "

With Beaumont who talked all the time and Jessika who loved to tease her... It was quite ironic, by the way. In recent weeks, when her friend was still bothering her with Ben Solo, Rey pretended to have someone else in mind. How pleasantly surprised she had been that the owner of this notebook found under her desk replied to her little message, written with one of her colored pens. She wasn't expecting it at all. Rey had lent herself to the play and, little by little, attachment, feelings, had developed, buried deep within herself, towards her mysterious " Butterfly ". And what a shock to find out that all this time, this was the one her friend teased her with daily! But in the end, Rey was glad it was Ben.

" I guess that this is the celibate Valentine's Day effect too ", she sighed before mumbling. " Your mouth is so attractive, so... I apologize. I didn't want you to... "

Surprisingly, Ben stifled a laugh, looking a little amused. It didn't seem to bother him, on the contrary. Shyly, he in turn put his large hands on Rey's rosy cheeks and observed her every face, a smile on his lips, slowly stroking one of her cheekbones with his thumb.

" Don’t be afraid. I feel it too. I think... I think that, deep down, I wanted it to be you. "

He lifted his chin to kiss her again. Rey was reassured. This kiss lasted a little longer, most passionate than the first one, a tangle of tongues. The young woman even settled on Ben's lap as he hugged her tighter, sliding his fingers behind her neck. Their warm, greedy lips tasted like coffee, cream and chocolate.

" REY! Goddammit! You'll do your motherfucking boyfriend later! And not in my cafe! That's not what I'm paying you for! " her boss shouted, coming up behind the counter, pissed off.

The two young people jumped and blushed immediately. " Boyfriend ". They exchanged a confused, uncomfortable look, their lips swollen with kisses. People thought they were already a couple. The girl mumbled a British curse word. It was with undeniable grief that Rey finally managed to tear herself away from Ben's embrace.

" I have to go ", she whispered, while they were still holding hands. " See you later, blue butterfly. "

Ben smiles.

" See you later, ray of sunshine. "

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> There we go😊 Did I succeed to my challenge? Hope you envoyed it and Happy Valentines Day!🥳


End file.
